Shenny at the Movies: Starman
by OrsonWells
Summary: What if Sheldon really was an alien? i had fun with this (might make it multi chapter later on) Enjoy!


**Shenny At The Movies: Starman**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. One chapter long: yes**

 **2\. Up to 2500 words: it is EXACTLY that long.**

 **3\. Must be able to recognize the characters: I hope so!?**

 **4\. Deadline January 1st, 2016: boom done.**

 **A/N: again… I enjoyed writing this but idk what y'all will think. Hope you like it! (I had no beta for this…)**

* * *

 _I have argued flying saucers with lots of people. I was interested in possible. They do not appreciate that the problem is not to demonstrate whether it's possible or not but whether it's going on or not. - Richard Feynman_

* * *

The sky was crystal clear that night, it seemed like every star was out and the moon was empty. It helped to live in such a small town in Northern California. air was clean and the lights were little. The people were spread out and you were more likely to hear cows mooing than horns honking.

Penny Lane was on the hood of her truck, watching the night sky. She'd always dreamed of going to California, leaving her one horse town for the big lights and the big city. She made it of course, but it wasn't the destination or the journey she had wanted to take there.

Her grandmother lived here in Senora, had a small house on about three acres of land. When she passed away and left her the place. Penny moved out to maybe sell to and use the money to help her dreams of Hollywood come true. That had been the plan four years ago. She was still here, working as a waitress at a local diner. The house was about a mile from the center of town. It was so quiet she could hear everything. And tonight she listened to the sounds of the night. It was near freezing, with it being mid-November. But she didn't care. She needed to not feel like a failure. So she'd watch the sky.

Deciding that an hour was enough, Penny slid off the hood and walked back to the driver's side, she climbed in and started up the old truck.

Had she waited a moment longer, she'd have seen the blast of light in the air and the bright path it makes as the light ball fell from the sky. The truck turned over and she was back on the small two lane main road.

"One of these nights I'm going to just keep driving south" Penny said. She'd say it almost every night. And some nights she almost did. But then she'd remember her cat, Feynman, back at home and she'd turn back around.

No one was ever on the roads at 2am... It's how she dealt with her insomnia; it had been a recent addition to her life. One she would happily give back.

And suddenly her eyes felt heavy. She sighed. Of course she'd feel tired now, so she forced her eyes open. Penny turned up the volume of the random country song playing. She sang along and tried to keep her eyes open.

Rounding a bend in the road, Penny had a moment of confusion. Was that a deer standing in the road... No it's a man... A man was in the road. By the time her mind caught up to her reflexes. She hit him with her car.

It was so fast and Penny slammed on the breaks hard. "Shit!" She screamed. Scared and shocked. She kept thinking it was a dear again.

Penny climbed from the truck. She carefully walked to the front and she wanted to throw up. No she'd just hit a man.

He was on his side, naked. The headlights from her truck lit him up. She saw him take a breath and she sighed with relief. She pulled out her phone and got ready to dial 911. "No signal! Shit!" She whispered scared.

She put the phone away and ran back to her truck, opened the door and pulled a blanket from the backseat. Penny darted back to man and shook it out to drape it over him.

"It's okay. I'll get you help, I just... I need to get you into my truck" penny said scared. What if she hurt him worst? But she couldn't leave him in the road.

Penny knelt down and touched his neck. He had a heartbeat. Irregular though. She felt his arm and he was warm, he was breathing and she quickly moved her hand to his hair, feeling his forehead and head for any abrasions from hitting her truck and the ground. His short hair was cool and soft. She had wondered if he was a vagrant, but he was clean shaven and he looked clean, aside from the marks of dirt from the road. And then Penny realized the absence of blood. Why wasn't he bleeding?

And then his eyes opened and he looked at her. Penny jumped because they were intense and stared back.

"I'm so sorry! Can you stand up? I need to get you to the hospital" Penny said as she stood up, she reached out her hand and he seemed to look back at it for a moment. And then he reached out with his long arm and large strong hand and took hers. He was heavy but lifted himself most of the way.

Penny quickly fixed the blanket around his shoulders and covered his front. "I guess you're okay?" She asked confused. He didn't look injured. He just looked back at her curiously.

"Okay but you probably hit your head" Penny rationalized. "Come on... Let's get you to town" Penny tugged on his hand and he followed her. His long legs moved with uncertainty and Penny surmised that he didn't break his legs.

He was tall, taller than her, at least over 6 feet. She got him to the passenger door and opened it up. He wouldn't let go of her hand. He gripped it and his thumb moved across the back of her hand, his touch was gentle.

"Okay sweetie, just get in, I'll take care of you" she said. A more tender side came out, covering the worried since he seemed fine, only confused.

He looked up to meet her eyes again. "Sweetie?" his voice was low and soft; he almost said it as a question. He searched her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you must have really hit your head. Get in." Penny gently pushed him towards the truck and he climbed in, she fixed the blanket around him and then she shut the door gently.

He looked around the truck confused, almost scared. Penny darted around to the driver's side and got in, she shut the door and started the truck up, driving towards town.

Penny felt a little dizzy as the adrenaline started to wear off, her head was hurting, and then warm blood dropped down her forehead. She slammed on the breaks again. She touched her head. She was bleeding. And then she remembered that she had hit her head. She hadn't been wearing her seatbelt when she hit the man. She pulled down the sun visor to look at the mirror, a little light turned on and she saw the gash on her upper forehead.

"Shit…" Penny whispered. She looked over at the passenger and he was looking at her with concern and confusion. "I'm okay, I just need to… rest" Penny whispered.

And then he reached towards her, his hand touching her head, a light, warm touch. She looked at him confused. For a second she wondered if he was some escaped ax murdered running through the woods. He shut his eyes for a moment and she just kept watching him. And then her head wasn't hurting, didn't throb, she wasn't tired.

Penny pulled herself away from him; blood wasn't coming from the cut on her forehead. Penny looked back at the mirror and the gash was gone. Her eyes widened in shock, she glanced over at him, and he was looking at the blood on his hand.

"Who are you?" Penny asked him. She wasn't scared of him. He looked back with his big bright eyes and he seemed to almost smile.

* * *

They didn't go the hospital. No she found herself back at her own home. Sitting across from this strange man in her living room.

She'd found some clothes for him, jeans from one old boyfriend, a t-shirt that she had ordered for a nephew that was two sizes too big (it was blue and had the Superman S on the front… part of her thought it was oddly fitting). Some old boots from another boyfriend.

He was currently sitting on her old worn leather sofa, he had a blanket around his shoulders and a large gray and white cat on his lap, he was petting it and looking at it curiously as it purred.

Penny was watching him, sipping tea. She didn't know what to think of this guy. He seemed harmless, sweet even. He hadn't uttered a word since they met on the road. And yeah the whole "healing her head wound" thing was really bothering her, it was making her question everything.

"What's your name?" Penny finally asked.

He looked up from the cat and at her, his brow furrowed.

"My name is Penny… what do you go by?" Penny stood up and slowly moved to him, sitting next to him on the sofa.

He looked back at her and cocked his head to the side. He opened his mouth, words didn't come out.

Penny thought a moment, "okay sweetie, let's try this, where are you from?" she asked. He still looked at her confused.

And then it hit Penny, she almost smiled. She stood up and darted to the bookcase.

The house was filled with old books and random treasures. Penny's grandmother had been a collector and she loved science. She hadn't gone to collage but she just loved anything to do with science. So Penny found herself in a home with science. She didn't read many of the books. Although some of the ones about nature and space were interesting. The cat wasn't even hers. It was an old 12 year old cat she inherited with the house… hence the name.

Penny pulled out a large coffee table type book. It had computer rendered images of space, all about the planets and the known galaxies.

Something told Penny that he wasn't from earth… what else could he be?

Penny sat next to him and opened the book and he leaned over curiously.

"okay so this is earth," Penny said as she pointed to the small blue planet on the page. "And this is the sun… mars…" she hoped he understood as she appointed to each planet. She turned her head to look and his face was inches from hers. He clearly didn't have any boundaries. "Which planet are you from?" she asked in a soft voice.

She didn't realize how blue his eyes were… until they were inches from her.

He looked at her, seemed to process her words and then he looked back at the book. He placed his finger on the page and dragged it away from earth, past Saturn, and when his finger kept going past Pluto, he turned the page himself and looked at the image of the small Milky Way and other galaxy's around it. He pointed to one, he looked at her.

"Holy Christ…" Penny said in awe. She looked back at him. "Do you even understand me?" she asked.

He furrowed his brow and looked around the living room; he stood up, shuffled his way to the book case. She watched as he searched and then pulled a book from the shelf. She watched in shock when he quickly flipped through the pages of the book, his eyes focused.

And then he shut the book, looked up at her, "I've crashed landed here by mistake" his voice was low and soft, he spoke carefully, he arched and eyebrow, seemingly surprised at his own voice.

Penny stood up and walked to him, she took the book from his hands, looked at the cover. _'Meriam-Webster English Dictionary',_ Penny was impressed. "Did you arrive in a ship?" Penny asked. She realized how she was casually accepting this.

He licked his lips. "Yes. But it was destroyed upon impact. I had to take on this life form in order to survive on your planet" he said. He looked her over. "Is this correct?" he asked as he looked down at himself.

Penny looked him over, he looked innocent and confused. "Yes… you look like a human male" Penny said.

"Good… I take I you are a female of the species?" he asked as he stepped closer.

Penny's eyes widened, she'd been around enough men in her life, although part of her knew he wasn't coming on to her. "I am," Penny said.

"fascinating." he was looking her over with wonder.

"What do your people look like… on your planet?" she asked.

"we're pure energy… although to survive on my planet we've had to adapt much like I am doing now… we don't look like this" his reply was almost sad and he looked away from her.

"Wow um… so back to my original question… what's your name?" Penny asked.

He looked at her confused again. "I don't… your name is Penny?" he asked.

"Yes… um but that's okay, we can think of a name for you, human beings have names," Penny said it with a shrug. He mimicked her shrug. She almost giggled.

Penny looked around and the bookshelf and found one. "Okay I don't have a baby name book, but here's a book with a list of scientist, maybe you can find a name in there." She handed him the book and he took it.

He flipped through the pages fast again, probably taking in all of its information, and then he stopped. "That name," he pointed to a name and showed her.

Penny looked; she furrowed her brow, "Sheldon Lee Glashow?" Penny asked. He looked at her with a blank look. "Okay fine, you can be a Sheldon," she gave him a smile. "But you need a different last name."

Sheldon looked around, his eyes landing on another book. The spin had a name on it.

"Cooper?" Penny asked. It was a copy of Anderson Cooper's autobiography. Penny looked at her new alien friend. "Sheldon Lee Cooper. Welcome to earth," Penny said, her eyes dropped to his Superman emblem.

And he gave her a tiny smile and she couldn't help but smile back. Her life was about to get very strange and very exciting.

* * *

 _Miles away, Pasadena…_

"I'm telling you that the readings are of the charts… I've never seen this much energy coming off a meteor before" a man with glasses and hoody said as he followed another, older man, down the darkened halls of Caltech.

The older man sighed. "Go up there, check it out. Might be something, might be nothing." The older man said.

"I'll bring a team" the bespectacled man replied.

"You do that Dr. Hofstadter" the older man replied before he left him.

Dr. Hofstadter smiled; this is what years of research had been building up to. He just knew this was something big.

* * *

 **I you've seen the original movie** _ **Starman**_ **, you can see that this isn't exactly how it went… but the idea is there. I thought it would be fun to make Sheldon an actual alien! So yeah here you go… maybe when I'm done with my other fic I'll make this into a longer one… if people like it. Thanks and cheers!**

* * *

 _disclaimer: all recognizable characters are property of their original creators, that includes anyone from Starman and The Big Bang Theory. this work nor the author do not have any affiliation with the tv show... if I did... shenny would be happening._


End file.
